chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Calwin
Jack Calwin is an evolved human who is one of the Co-Founders of the Organisation and Director of the Jack Calwin Training Facility. He is the child of an affair between Angela Petrelli and Carlos Mendez and because of this illegitimacy he was abandoned at birth, raised in an orphanage in England. The orphanage raised Jack until he was finally adopted by the Calwin family in his teens. Jack lives in a mansion in New York with his wife, Tracy Strauss, and their children. He is the father of five children, one of whom is adopted. History Jack was born on the 21st of September, 1975. He was left in a care home in England and grew up there. It is unknown why his birth mother Angela chose to give him to an English care home; however, this could be because she may have given birth to Jack whilst in England on a trip, or she thought that leaving Jack in a place that was far away would make it more unlikely for him or his biological father to find out about each other. Jack was raised in this unnamed orphanage in England until he was adopted by the Calwin family in his late teens. However, his life with this new family was short-lived and he lost contact with them during his early twenties. He had grown up wondering about his birth family and experienced emotional distress because he never fully understood why he was given away at birth. After leaving home, Jack began taking up different hobbies and sports. Hiking was his main interest as he enjoyed nature and the beauties of the world. Quite often, Jack went hiking and went on trips around the world, but when he nearly fell off a cliff in Bosnia he started floating in mid-air. At first Jack was shocked but he began learning that more and more unusual things started happening around him, and he discovered that he is an evolved human who can control gravity. About a year afterwards, he met Lowri Petrelli, a fellow evolved human. Jack helped discover more and more people like him and her, and began to work for her at the Organisation, eventually becoming one of its leaders alongside her. During one mission, in a fight he manifested what appeared to be a fourth ability. Jack developed something he named as a "Vortex Eye", which enabled him to produce vortexes from his eyes. This took a lot of strain out of Jack when doing so and took him days to recover when he used it. Investigating this new ability led Jack to identify his birth mother. She admitted that she'd had this ability implanted in his as a baby, to eventually lead him to her, and once he forgave her for abandoning him she asked someone to remove the vortex eye. Jack had been in an on-off relationship with Tracy Strauss for a while, but they decided to start their relationship seriously, and a year later they got married. This happened shortly after Jack learned of his birth family. Shortly after the wedding, Tracy discovered that she was pregnant with their first child, Cody Calwin. While working for The Organisation, Jack has been on many life threatening situation and missions. He had been through a lot and had been put on depression pills due to his mental break downs and the memories of his childhood and past. While on the depression pills, Jack began to live with the fact that he needed to gain some self-control and start to look to the future, however this led him to stop using his pills and made him suicidal. With the help of his wife he managed to get back on track, and start to live healthily. Jack and Tracy had been on a bumpy relationship which seemed to even out when they had another child, Ashleigh Calwin. Tracy had initially believed that she was infertile due to complications in Cody's birth but this damage was healed. Jack bonded with his daughter straight away as she took an interest with his work and wants to do the same job when she grows older. After the birth of his two twin daughters, Jack started to enjoy life again. His daughter Kayleigh Calwin, who has an ability called mental projection, accidentally projected his nightmares into reality. This led Jack to see his worst nightmare (himself being a terrible father, evil and controlling). Jack had to fight with the fact of seeing himself, and his nightmare took control over him. Jack didn't know the cause of his nightmare coming into reality until his friend and colleague, Alec Greenway, revealed it to him and dealt with it successfully. After finding out that there was a traitor within the Organisation, Jack went to investigate. He was abducted and held hostage by Lauren, a rogue agent within the Organisation. He escaped with the assistance of one of her helpers but once he arrived home, he learned that Lauren had sent her loyal companion, Kevin, to abduct Tracy. After finding Tracy in South America, he tried to fight Kevin off, which resulted in his own death. His son, Cody managed to bring him back from the dead by augmenting the ability of health optimising to an amazing degree. The ability was stored in a ring, that belonged to Lauren. Months later, a call had gone out about a possible evolved human who had caused a fire. Jack went to see what had happened and saw that a baby had manifested his abilities and created a fire, burning the building and his parents within. Jack saved the baby boy, Zander, and adopted him as his own. Residence With his immediate family, Jack lives in the outskirts of New York. The Calwin Residence is a mansion, with four acres of land. They have two horses, and also a tree house in the garden. The location is quiet and not too far away from work and the rest of their family. The inside of the house is large also, occupied with many rooms, and guest bedrooms and it also has a "secret room". The house has three pools (one oudoor, two indoor), a library, a children's play room and also a room known as the "cushion room" (a room filled with cushions). Evolved Human Abilities Gravity Manipulation Jack first manifested this ability before any of the rest, and has since developed it to a degree to which he can destroy buildings within seconds. His control over manipulating gravity is great and he has used this ability to perform many tasks. This ability has endless potential, and Jack has shown to manipulate gravity in order to fly, with enough concentration. Easier tasks include jumping further or heigher, levitating and even moving faster. By manipulating gravity, Jack can also make himself appear to be stronger by making object weigh less, however he can also increase gravity so objects weigh more and are heavier. Controlling gravity seems to be a simple task, Jack can easily remove gravity from a specific area or increase gravity in a specific area. A dangerous aspect is that Jack can create vortexes as well. He is immune to them but they can suck everything else in, destroying anything that gets drawn inside them. Jack has used this ability greatly, and can change the vortexes, making them bigger or smaller. A hard task that he has achieved was to be able to create gravitational force fields. These repels objects from him and he can form this into a moving blast that pushes objects away. Rapid Cellular Regeneration His other ability is called rapid cellular regeneration, and allows him to heal instantly. The ability heals any damage to his body, internal or external. It allows him to heal from any wound automatically, except mental damage which must be healed consciously. Any damage to his body will heal instantly, unless blocked by another ability. Jack's blood is also unique as it can also be used to heal others who have any damage to their body, or even bring people back to life who are dead, if they died recently and their body is still whole. He must inject the blood into the person for this to work. As well, this ability allows Jack to not age. This means that Jack will theoretically live forever, however there is a spot located in the back of his head, which if impaled will stop him from healing or this ability from working. This ability works instantly and cannot be stopped, however Jack has managed to control how long his body can heal for and delay his body healing for a few mintues. The ability has also developed to the extent that he no longer can feel the sensation of physical pain. [[Body Adaptation|'Body Adaptation']] This ability allows Jack's body to physically adapt to any environment that he is in. His features or body change immediately and it can cause physical differences. These differences enable him to survive and fit into the environment that he is in. The ability works automatically and usually cannot be physically prevented. It allows Jack to adapt to any environment, whether underwater or in space. So far, Jack has shown that his lungs can adapt to any environment, from no air to air full with poisonous gases. Underwater, Jack will still be able to breathe and his hands and feet will become webbed, allowing him to increase his skill in swimming. His body has also been shown to adapt to any temperature changes. His skin shows no sign of regenerative healing when burned or frozen; instead he is just not harmed, and feels no different from his skin being burned or his skin being frozen. Physical Appearance Jack is described as having blonde hair which appears to always be styled the same way. His hair colour is different to his mother and father's, however he may of inherited it from his maternal grandparents. Sometimes his hair darkens, appearing to be light brown. His skin has been described as being radiant and bright. He has light blue eyes which his son and eldest daughter have inherited. Jack is tall and muscular with a strong build, and he has a strong jaw-line and a nice smile. Because of his ability of rapid cellular regeneration Jack does not age, so his appearance remains the same and will always do so. Occupation Jack works at the Organisation, a company created by Lowri Petrelli to help protect, teach and save people who are evolved humans. They have a number of bases over the world. While Jack lived in England, he ran the base in London, but he lost this position when he moved to New York, and was transferred to being an agent and co-founder in America. He soon was inspired to further help training, and opened up the Jack Calwin Training Facility. With JCTF Jack had been busy training and teaching people with abilities. JCTF has been doing well, it became vastly popular and is in use everyday. A lot of people with abilities have been training there, and use the special rooms that they have to offer. People all over the world have came to come to the New York Organisation, as it has the latest research facilities, and is the biggest one in the world. The New York Organisation is where most of the co-founders work, and where they discuss important issues. Jack plays a major role in the security in these organisations and goes on missions to find people with abilities, and help keep the secret from human knowledge. He has met a lot of evolved humans in and out of the Organisation. Etymology Jack is a Hebrew name which means "god is gracious". His surname is French and means "bald". This is his adoptive surname. Jack's paternal surname, Mendez, has several meaning. The surname is used in many Spanish and Portugese families, meaning "son of Mendo", however the name originated from Germany and it has connections with the name Hermenegild, meaning "whole" and "present". Category:Characters